


it’s onigiri, not rocket science

by sim_brooks



Series: haikyuu crack?? [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, miya osamu loves food, only sakusa and osamu can cook, suna rintarou is panicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sim_brooks/pseuds/sim_brooks
Summary: i would put a summary, but i don’t know how to without spoiling the whole thing- but just know suna proposes
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, mentioned sakusa kiyoomi/ miya atsumu
Series: haikyuu crack?? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100120
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	it’s onigiri, not rocket science

It started off as a regular evening at Onigiri Miya, only it was a little more crowded. Everybody there was slightly anxious, especially Suna. Osamu was currently behind the counter talking to his boyfriend when he suddenly got up; all eyes were on him.

“Here switch spots with me- let me make you something.”

“Rin, ya don’t know how to cook.”

“I do, anyway move- go socialize, take a break.”

“Fine.” Osamu took his apron off and tied it around Suna’s waist. He sat down to at least watch what was happening in  _ his  _ kitchen, but was suddenly dragged away by his brother.

Five minutes had gone by before Akaashi peered over the counter, “You don’t know what you’re doing, do you?”

“What gave it away?”

“Your hands are kind of shaking.”

“Oh- can you help me?”

“I can’t cook, that’s why I’m always here.” Akaashi told him. “Why can’t you do this on your own- you’re dating the owner!”

Suna put a small baggie on the counter and looked up, “He won’t let me in the kitchen cause I  _ really _ don’t know how to cook.”

Sakusa was walking over to the trash can when he saw Sunas' worried face hovering over random ingredients. “Neither one of you knows what you’re doing, do you?” He asked them.

“Is it that obvious?”

“Yes. I’m surprised Osamu hasn’t come over to help.” Sakusa stated, ushering Suna to the side before putting on a pair of gloves.

“You know how to do this?” Akaashi asked.

“One, it’s onigiri- not rocket science. Two Atsumu can and will burn anything, at least one of us has to be able to cook.”

“You’re a lifesaver Sakusa, what would I do without you?”

“Struggle.” Akaashi piped up, picking a piece of chicken and popping it into his mouth.

“Since you’re gonna put the baggie in, no fillings right?” Suna nodded, something was off though. He was still shaking, which was kind of expected, considering what he was about to do. The two closest to him noticed this, “Hey, hey-  _ breathe _ , it’s going to go perfectly.”

“But what- what if he says no?”

“You two have been dating for about two years, he’d be an idiot to say no!”

“What if he’s-”

“Suna, I’m telling you this in the nicest way possible, if you don’t stop second-guessing yourself I will shove this ring down your throat.” Sakusa threatened, holding the bag up, most likely to put it into the rice. Despite his abrasivity, it seemed as if his words calmed Suna down, for all of five seconds.

“This is the last one, Sakusa put the ring down! But what if Osamu- swallows the ring?”

“There's no way that could happen- right?” Akaashi asked, seemingly confused.

“You’ve never seen him eat have you?”

“Well there is the possibility that that will happen, but only if he stuff the whole thing in his mouth- don’t let him stuff the whole thing in his mouth.”

“I have no influence on the way my boyfriend eats.”

Akaashi  _ tries _ to sneak another piece of chicken, but Sakusa’s gloved hand creates a barrier between the food and the editor. “I only had one piece?”

“What if someone was using it?”

“But you just finished making it.”

“Oh yeah, you can call him over now.” Sakusa said, turning to face Suna who was currently biting his nails.

Suna walked around the counter towards his boyfriend. When he finally reached him after what felt like an eternity, Osamu wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling Suna into his side. 

“Just came to tell you that you’re onigiri is ready.” And just like that Osamu was sitting back at the counter, only this time almost everyone in the restaurant was watching him. 

“The hell is this,  _ Chopped _ ? Am I supposed to be Gordon Ramsay or something?”

“Just try it- and be sure to really  _ savour _ it.” Suna told him, right before it was put in his mouth.

“I know how to eat onigiri for Christ's sake, this is  _ my _ restaurant!” Then he did the unthinkable, well, slightly unthinkable. He stuffed the whole thing in his mouth. He made a face, then he stuck his tongue out and there was a shiny piece of plastic on it. He took the inedible contents out of his mouth, then swallowed the rest. “Rin, I love ya I really do but plastic?”

“I-” 

“Holy shit!”

“Osamu, I love you more than life itself. And I want to be able to enjoy life with you forever; so will you make my dreams a reality and marry me?”

Sliding the ring on his finger, Osamu exclaimed, “Yes I’ll marry ya Rin! What kinda question even is that?” 

“Really?”

“Just said I would!” Everyone around them was cheering, Osamu looked at them. “Y’all all knew didn’t ya?”

“Why else would we all be here?”

“For the possibility of free food?”

Atsumu let out a dramatic gasp, “I am offended that you would think so lowly of me!”

“Wait who made the onigiri?”

Suna let out a fake gasp this time, “You don’t believe I made it?”

“No. Who was it? Akaashi?”

“God no, he can’t cook either.”

Osamu sort of felt dumb, “Sakusa, how could I overlook you? You obviously know how to cook- considering you’re with my stupid brother!”

“Hey!” 

Osamu just shrugged and turned to his fiance, “I love ya Miya Rin.”

“And I love you Suna Osamu.”

“Nope Miya Rin sounds better!”

“Okay.” 

“Is no one gonna talk about how Samu shoved a whole onigiri in his mouth?”

“I thought he was gonna choke!”

“I started panicking cause I thought you’d swallow the ring.”

“Osamu just laughed, “Honestly, I’m surprised I didn’t.”


End file.
